kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kihaa/Summer event 2014 AL/MI
Almost done now Here I will describe my experiences on the Summer Event AL/MI. This will include my setups, my rage inducing moments and the data sheets I've made. I'm primarily keeping this as a good summary for future reference. Preparation To be honest I don't remember when I started preparing since it's been a long time. But when I heard you'd need strong carriers for the event I started leveling some. Basically I only had 1 decent leveled CVL, Jun'you, she was level 64 as she was part of my clearing fleet for the longest time together with Akagi until I got the other CVs. So I decided to jump on working my CVL and leveled Chitose and Chiyoda from ~15 to 70 in about 2 weeks. Also leveled Hiyou, Zuihou and Ryuujou to 41, 48 and 54 respectively so I would have some backup. After leveling my CVLs I started working on my CVs, Akagi around 74, Kaga around 65, Hiyou around 50, Souryuu around 35, Zuikaku around 50 and Shoukaku around 35. My goal was to get the lot to 80ish, but most importantly to get those Kai Ni. Took me about a week to get the Dragons and the Bauxite nightmares to a level I was content with, stopped training the Cranes at 52/60 because I didn't expect using 6 carriers but still wanted them to be somewhat leveled. In the end I came into MI/AL prepared with 2 CVL in their 70s (AL was supposed to be easy right...) and 4 CVs in their 80s. While leveling my carriers I also tried to level some other ships to get their newly Kai Ni, these included Chikuma, Haguro and Haruna (didn't need much as she was level 75 on the day she got hers). My time ran out while attempting to get Sendai, Myoukou and Ayanami to their Kai Ni levels. That's about it for preparing my shipgirls, as for resources I ran expeditions 6, 37 and 38. In the end I ended up with a quite respectable amount of resources: 140k fuel, 134k ammo, 220k steel, 130k bauxite and 990 buckets. Of course the resource gathering begun long before the event for me, I take my time clearing the maps (never bucket) and only did a LSC once per 2,5 weeks. As far as HQ level went I got a bit worried when I hit 99, but that was about 1 week before the event. Looked at the amount of experience needed to reach 100 and came to the conclusion that it would still take a while. Besides event maps don't grant a lot of xp. E-1 Advance to the northern AL area! The first map of this event, with just a 5 star rating, would seem easy enough right? We were sure, after the devs even tweeted it would be completable by newer players. The tears of a lot of TTK in the starting days, and even far into the event proved the opposite. For me this map started quite badly, using a BBV/CA/CL/DD/2CVL comp, I was send via the southern route (A-H-I-K). Now it didn't start that badly, got through the night node on my first run, only to be stopped by BB Ru in node I, after that followed a series of failed night battles. Reached the boss for the first time on my 6th run, even though the boss itself isn't that hard my first encounter wasn't perfect. Went into night battle with boss near full health and a 1hp CA on enemy side, was my 4th ship which destroyed it. After this kill I had 2 more failed night battles. Here I started thinking about changing my composition so I'd take the north route, but the north route didn't seem easier than southern route for me so I decided I'd sparkle my ships. My 1st sparkled run went great, but alas I was send to the dead end at node J'''. After this I continued sparkling and reached the boss 5 times in a row, also killing it all 5 times during the day battle thus clearing the map. In total this map took me '''14 runs. The Setup *'Myoukou' (54-55) ** 2x 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane ** Type 33 Surface RADAR *'Ise' (63-64) ** 2x 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane ** Type 33 Surface RADAR *'Yuubari' (55-56) ** 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 3 SONAR ** Type 3 Depth Charge *'Shigure Kai Ni' (68-68) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 22 Surface RADAR *'Chiyoda Kai Ni' (72-72) ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Reppuu ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Ryuusei Kai *'Chitose Kai Ni '(71-71) **Reppuu **Ryuusei Kai **Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) **Saiun I chose Yuubari here for her 4 equipment slots, she can bring some ASW gear and still maintain double attack setup for night time finishers, this also guaranteed taking care of that 'troll' sub pretty fast. Wasn't a real troll sub for me though, never did more than moderate damage. Rest of the equipment is pretty much standard for getting air superiority and double attacks. I don't have any night battle equipment, so that's why I don't have those equipped. If I had any I'd only use 1 night recon. The formations I used: Double Line (A') - Echelon ('H) - Line Ahead (I') - Line Ahead ('K) The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E-2 Diversionary tactics! Wreck the northern harbour! For the whole E2 clearing I'd used the 2CA/2DD/2CVL composition, I wanted to avoid the night battle at all costs. All my runs went C-G-E-K route. E2 started decent, reaching boss on 2nd run, even killing it during the day battle, I thought this was doable withouth to much effort. However the following runs proved me wrong. It wasn't until the 6th run that I met her again. Once the 7th run stranded in E node again I decided to change my approach. Thought about sparkling my fleet, but while it would help evading I wanted a better way to avoid damage from nodes G and E and didn't want to spend 30minutes preparing every run by sparkling. So I decided on running a support expedition, fully sparkled, while you might say: "But I thought you didn't want to sparkle?" You're right, but expeditions only take 3 morale upon completing, thus 1 ship sparkled to 62/63 morale via World 1-1 would last 4 sorties. First run with the support expedition RNG thought it was funny for BB Ta to crit my Verniy, was in Line Ahead and got T-advantage. So the following runs I went with Double Line for a bit of evasion without losing to much firepower. Ever since I started doing that I reached the boss each time, except for 2nd to last run where I was send to dead end F. Where the Summer 2014 Event states you need to beat the boss 7''' times, it only took me '''6 kills to clear the map. Not sure if it's because of my HQ level or something else. I never used boss expedition for this map, only normal node expedition. Because they were sparkled they had a high chance to appear on each battle. In total this map took me 13 runs. The Setup *'Myoukou '(55-58) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane ** Sanshiki * Chikuma Kai Ni '(70-71) ** 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** Sanshiki * 'Verniy (70-71) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR * [[Shigure | Shigure Kai Ni]] (68-69) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR *'Chiyoda Kai Ni' (72-73) ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Suisei (Comet) Model 12A ** Saiun *'Chitose Kai Ni' (71-72) **Reppuu **Ryuusei Kai **Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) **Saiun Nothing special equipwise here, Sanshiki for extra damage versus the boss ofcourse. Didn't found out until after clearing the map that Torpedo Bombers could attack the boss during day battle, had I known I'd replaced my Dive Bombers with Ryuusei Kai. The formations I found most effective in combination with normal support expedition: Double Line (C') - Double Line ('G) - Line Abreast (E') - Line Ahead ('K) The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E-3 The Decisive Battle! Starting Operation MI E3, the start of MI. This map wasn't particularly hard. Apart from 1 run, every time I'd get to the boss I'd sink it. That 1 run was just RNG trolling in the night battle, ships went A'''-'''C-'E'-'H'-'J' day battle ended with boss on 122hp and a 3hp BB. First Yukikaze didn't cut in and just missed completely, than Kumano double attack did a 47 hit, after that all other attacks were 6dmg or lower. With Shimakaze missing the BB twice. So in the end the boss survived with 38hp and that 3hp BB was still lingering around as well. That was probably the most rage inducing moment of the map. Besides that I was stopped in node H 3 times, 1 time in E and 1 time by an error. The last kill I was granted a Kiyoshimo, quite happy with that, was 1 ship drop less I had to farm. In total this map took me 14 runs. The Setup Fleet 1 * Akagi (82-84) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Shiden Kai 2 ** Reppuu ** Saiun * Kaga (77-78) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Saiun * Kongou Kai Ni (82-84) ** 2x 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane * Haruna Kai Ni (80-81) ** Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount ** 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** AP Shell ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane * Souryuu Kai Ni (80-80) ** Suisei (Comet) Model 12A ** Reppuu ** Shiden Kai 2 ** Saiun * Hiryuu Kai Ni (85-86) ** Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) ** Reppuu ** Reppuu ** Saiun Fleet 2 * Yukikaze (61-64) ** 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** 61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount ** Type 22 Surface RADAR * Suzuya (64-66) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 21 Air RADAR * Kumano (64-66) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 21 Air RADAR * Agano (50-52) **20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount **20.3cm Twin Gun Mount **Type 0 Recon Seaplane * Shimakaze (82-83) **2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount **Type 13 Air RADAR * Yuudachi Kai Ni (72-73) **2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount **Type 33 Surface RADAR With this setup I would maintain air superiority at all nodes, even if I was send via B', however that route did often result in 1-2 CVs not having anymore attack planes for the day battle at the boss. This comp could lead any of the 3 routes ('A-B-E-H-J,' A-C-E-H-J',' A-D-F-H-J'), during my clearing I was never send to a dead end. The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E-4 Invasion of Midway Island E4 was in my opinion the most annoying MI map, not because it was hard, but because of compass trolling. As if it didn't care whether you met the LoS requirements, when they felt like it you'd be send to a dead end. And so I was send to a dead end 6''' times. in comparison I only had to retreat once. It started great, got to the boss 5 times in a row, but after that I only got to the boss 1 out of every 3 runs, nothing had changed. It even took me 3 runs to finish of the boss completely, suddenly my CAVs only did scratch damage on the boss with their Sanshiki for 2 runs. Final kill they could do 100dmg per hit again. All in all I really did not like this map. In total this map took me '''20 runs. The Setup Fleet 1 *'Akagi' (84-86) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Saiun *'Kaga' (78-80) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Saiun *'Kongou Kai Ni' (84-85) ** Prototype 41cm Triple Cannon ** 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Sanshiki ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Haruna Kai Ni' (81-82) ** Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount ** 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Sanshiki ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Akitsu Maru' (35-40) ** Reppuu ** 2x Type 21 Zero Fighter (Skilled) *'Hiryuu Kai Ni' (86-87) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Reppuu ** Saiun Fleet 2 *'Yukikaze' (64-69) ** 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** 61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR *'Suzuya' (66-68) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Sanshiki *'Kumano' (66-68) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Sanshiki *'Agano '(52-55) ** 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Shimakaze' (83-84) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai *'Yuudachi Kai Ni' (73-74) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR I just put on a Sanshiki on every ship that could equip them. Yukikaze still had a 61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount to kill trash during the torpedo phase, they'd do less than scratch damage during night battle anyway. For final kill I equipped 3 10cm Twin High-angle Mount on her, she did a 7 damage cut in. The routing would always start in node B''', after that it was random. I was send south 13 times, north 6 times, and got 1 error on '''B. The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E-5 Securing the Midway Islands E5 was almost as easy as E3 for me. The only node that scared me was B''', only had to retreat once due to a night node, where B forced it 3 times. This map was pretty much smooth sailing, 1 offnode, 4 retreats. The first attempt for the final kill went really bad, had bad luck in the night battle before and entered the boss fight with 4 ships moderately damaged, the night battle went pretty dramatic. No cut-in, everybody doing terrible damage. The following attempt I downed the boss, only had 1 moderately damaged ship. While I used boss support for the final 2 attempts, I wouldn't say they were necessary. It did some spread damage, not killing anything. In total this map took me '''15 runs. The Setup Fleet 1 * Akagi (86-88) ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Saiun *'Kaga' (80-81) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Saiun *'Kongou Kai Ni' (85-86) ** Prototype 41cm Triple Cannon ** 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Type 22 Surface RADAR ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Haruna Kai Ni' (82-83) ** Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount ** 46cm Triple Gun Mount ** Type 91 Armor-Piercing (AP) Shell ** Type 0 Observation Seaplane *'Akitsu Maru' (40-43) ** Reppuu ** 2x Type 21 Zero Fighter (Skilled) *'Hiryuu Kai Ni' (87-88) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Reppuu ** Reppuu ** Saiun Fleet 2 * Yukikaze (69-72) ** 2x 61cm Quint (Oxygen) Torpedo Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR *'Suzuya' (68-69) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** Type 21 Air RADAR *'Kumano' (68-69) ** 20.3cm(no.2) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Zuiun (634 Air Group) ** Type 21 Air RADAR *'Agano '(55-58) ** 20.3cm(no.3) Twin Gun Mount ** 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount ** Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Shimakaze' (84-85) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai *'Yuudachi Kai Ni' (74-76) ** 2x 10cm Twin High-angle Mount ** Type 33 Surface RADAR To be honest I have no idea why I brought Akitsu Maru but it didn't matter much. Yukikaze double torpedo for demolishing cut-ins. As far as routing went 5x B-E-H-L, 2x A-D-G-L, 4x A-C-G-L '''(of which 1 stranded in G). And my very first run I went '''A-C-F. The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E-6 Counter Attack to AL/MI Operation No, just no. Not advised for quitters or Kuso TTK. I don't even.... It's a miracle I cleared it, I had RNG on my side. At first I ran a 2CA/BB/SSV/2CV setup and hope for night battle. But those destroyers would wreck my sub, even in node A while they were Line Ahead, though it wasn't even my sub which forced retreat so many times I changed my comp on my 24th run to CLT/2CA/BB/2CV. Was a bit easier, but still hell. Overall I only killed the boss 4''' times, with '''3 S-ranks all thanks to the CLT. I wasn't planning on adding my messy data sheets here as I'd already posted them in the reports threads, but there is just to much I can rage about which you can see in 1 second of just looking at that sheet. As you can see more red than green, that's a bad thing. I won't go into all the little details. But to be honest, this map wasn't even that rage inducing for me. I knew what I started, I didn't even think I'd stand a chance after using my best ships in E3-5, but somehow I came out victorious after only 45 runs. I consider myself extremely lucky on my last kill, being below HQ level 100 I still had a chance to only get 1 Battleship Princess for the final kill, I fought 2 nonetheless. Was quite the change in enemy setup. They upgraded quite a bit. Also before I forget to mention, that boss support, much wow. What a waste of resources was that, they did a whopping 74 damage on the wrong Hime... But as the saying goes The sunshine comes after the rain, and thus there was sunshine. A hero had risen from amongst my ships, the hero I needed, but not the one I deserved right now. So I will glorify her, because she can take it. - Batman Kitakami. I'm still not sure what route I prefer, my last kill was via night battle but node H''' felt more forgiving. Best tip I can give for E6 is just sparkle, as you can see sparkling for my increased my boss encounter rate. In the end, beating it felt really good. As you can see it '''only took me 45 runs to complete the map. The Setup *'Kitakami Kai Ni ' (88-91) **2x 61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount **Midget sub *'Nagato' (71-78) **2x 46cm Triple Gun Mount **AP Shell **Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Kinugasa Kai (Ni)1' (47-59) **20.3cm(no.3) ** 20.3cm(no.2) ** Type 33 Surface RADAR **Type 0 Recon Seaplane *'Haguro Kai Ni' (65-70) ** 20.3cm(no.3) ** 20.3cm(no.2) ** Type 33 Surface RADAR **Type 0 Recon SeaplaneType 0 Observation Seaplane *'Zuikaku' (60-67) ** Reppuu ** Tenzan Model 12 (Tomonaga Squadron) ** Ryuusei Kai ** Saiun *'Shoukaku' (52-60) ** Reppuu Model 11 ** Reppuu ** Suisei (Comet) (Egusa Squadron) ** Saiun 1 Kai Ni since run 26. Pretty standard equip, this would get Air Parity on node H''' Routing would garauntee node '''C, saves ammo and avoids double yasen. Possible routes: A-C-E-H-J or A-C-F-J. Got send A-C-F-G 'dead end once after I'd my setup. Formations used: Line Ahead ('A) - Line Abreast (C') - Echelon ('F) - Diamond (H') - Line Ahead ('J) The Drops The drops are standard from S-rank unless specified other, e.g. (A). Drops listed in order of which I got them, doubles are added to the first drop. E7 E7 the collection of the eventgirls. Farm continues The aftermath Category:Blog posts